


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】Trapped 新的故事2

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】Trapped 新的故事2

引言：在爱情里头，没人陪你走的那条路才是最困难的。

唐毅出事后，侦三队全面封锁会场，对所有在场人员一一盘查，孟少飞则焦急地把唐毅送去了江综合医院。  
“我给阿毅做了全身检查，他没事，只有一些皮外伤，不严重，已经处理过了。”  
“...你确定吗？我找到他的时候感觉他神志并不清醒，好像是被人下了药...”  
“下药？...可我没在他体内检测出药物残留...”江劲堂一只手支着下巴，显得有些懊恼。  
“对了劲堂，你知不知道有什么药物会有水仙花的香味啊？”  
“水仙？...为什么这么问？”江劲堂不解地看着少飞。  
“我在唐毅昏倒的地方闻到了一股水仙花的味道，我怀疑跟他昏迷有关...”少飞虽然对自己的猜测没有半点确信，但还是抱着碰碰运气的心态发了问。  
“我的确有听说过这类型的药剂。当年我读书的学校有位姓尹教授和他的团队曾经提取水仙的鳞茎作为基底研发过一款药剂，研发之初是为了治疗焦虑症，因为这款药能使患者放松，我记得当时还提出了课题，引起过不小的话题度，可是后来听说这项研发因为存在被用作致幻剂的风险，课题被勒令叫停，那之后就再没消息了。”  
“你现在还能联系上那位尹教授吗？我有些问题想请教他。”少飞的眼中闪过一丝希望。  
“我试试吧，一旦有消息，立刻通知你。”  
“好，谢啰～那唐毅没事的话我就先带他回去了。”说着拍了拍江劲堂的肩膀。  
“好，有什么随时打给我。”  
少飞点头，背起还在昏睡中的唐毅回了家。

回到家已是深夜，少飞脑中支离破碎的事件疑点反复叨扰着他的心神，搅的他没有丝毫睡意。他坐在床边，看着熟睡中的唐毅，眉头依旧紧皱着，好像陷在恐怖的梦境中，手轻轻抚摸他面颊上的青紫和嘴角的伤口，不禁想起几小时前的动魄惊心，仍心存芥蒂，如果唐毅没能打给他求救，如果他没有及时赶到...想到这里，少飞心中隐隐升起后怕和自责，俯下身在唐毅脸上的患处小心翼翼地落下一吻，便起身去洗澡。  
事发之后，侦三队是第一时间赶到现场，并且把会场里里外外盘查了个彻底，却未发现可疑人物，一脸莫名的杜华庭叫嚣着这案子搅乱了宝贝女儿的生日会，大小姐倒是表现的端庄得体，一直很积极地配合警方调查，还不忘安抚老父亲的情绪。事情走到今天，最让少飞感到恐惧的还是那个躲在暗处的人，他好像对他们的每一步动作都了若指掌，逃跑和藏匿的时机都把握的刚刚好，如果之前少飞还曾怀疑第一个案子唐毅受到牵连是事出巧合，那么今天之后他已经百分百肯定这个人是冲着唐毅来的。少飞好似掉进了一个无边无际的黑洞，任凭他再焦急，也寻不到头绪。

晃神之际，一双手臂从后紧紧箍住了少飞的前胸和小腹，左手还作势下移，他本能的蜷缩了一下，刚要挣扎，感觉到温润的唇触碰到自己的耳尖，充斥着情欲的喘息声在耳畔萦绕，让本来就蒸的他恍恍惚惚的水气再次提升了热度。  
“...唐毅？”虚弱的语气透着诧异和些许隐忍。他一只手扶上唐毅的右臂，头微微后侧，  
“少飞...少飞...”  
唐毅一声声唤着他的名字，一边一下下轻啄起他的耳廓，最终停留在耳垂的位置，转而用唇瓣含咬着，缠恋许久，少飞感到此刻的唐毅和平时很不一样，动作急切且颇具侵略的意味。他挣扎着想转过身去看他的脸，却被箍的更紧，唐毅将他的脸转向自己，双唇碰触的一瞬间少飞察觉到身后的坚硬和炽热，抵在他的股缝之间，有意无意的摩擦撞击着，少飞睁着眼，睫毛微颤，看着面前的人专注的讨好着自己的唇，吻的极富耐性却尽是挑逗。唐毅的手不知什么时候已经顺着少飞的腹肌滑到臀侧，停在一个私密的地方。虽然经过润滑，可放进去时少飞的身子还是猛地一曲，身下因异物感到难耐的胀痛，唐毅顺着少飞的嘴唇、下颚、脖子、肩窝一路亲下去，再用牙齿轻轻啃噬着他的肩膀，右手指腹开始来回按压把玩胸前的凸起，像一只发情的野兽留连地舔食着心爱的猎物，少飞感觉身上犹如万蚁攀噬，忍不住扭着身子想摆脱这种煎熬，  
“少飞，放松...放松一点” 唐毅扳过他的下巴，再次热烈的拥吻，舌头卷起少飞的粉舌，细细打磨，轻轻舔抚。少飞的身体渐渐放松下来，开始主动回吻，可就在此时，他感觉身下的手指突然退了出来，紧接着狭窄的甬道被生生剖开，硕大的烙铁长驱直入，一下抵到了最深处，  
“...唔！”想叫出来，可嘴上还被某人死死地封住，只能发出破碎的呜咽声，他疼的全身发抖，险些站不住，唐毅眼疾手快的支撑住他，他只能把重量全部依托于身后的人，扣着唐毅手臂的手指用力收紧，骨节泛着白，少飞的额上渗出密密的汗珠，眉头紧扭在一起，停止了亲吻，唇因痛苦虚妄地微张着，浑身上下都在叫嚣着痛楚。身后的人好似有所察觉，迟迟没有进一步的动作，少飞迫使自己去适应，却始终被疼涩感缠绕，一时间不知如何是好。  
唐毅用双手抓起少飞的手，分别放在他的胸前和身下，引导他缓慢地对自己紧绷的身体进行爱抚、套弄，同时唇还一刻不停的吮食着他的侧颈和耳后根。少飞感觉整张脸都要烧起来了，他从来不曾在唐毅面前这样讨好自己，在这方面也向来不得要领，而现在唐毅正耐心地手把手调教他如何获得极致的欢愉，他如同飓风来袭时海中央落难的漂流者，绝望地抓牢眼前唯一的浮木，死不撒手。渐渐地，唐毅感到身下被湿热黏腻之感紧紧包裹，他开始加速抽动起来，少飞被突如其来的刺激击垮，忍不住呻吟出声，两只手反手抓着唐毅的手，  
“唐…唐毅...慢…慢一点…啊……”  
嘴上说着遏止的话，身体却极为矛盾地迎合着撞击的方向，不断加深着挺进的尺度，直到体内如过电般激起阵阵酥麻，唐毅感到自己瞬间被绞紧，他再一次加快进出的速度…低吼声先后响起，两人同时发出宣泄后的满足叹息。少飞轻轻挣开唐毅束缚着自己的双臂，转而面对他，手捧起他的脸，吻着他的额头、眉心、眼睑、颧骨、唇角，一点一点抹去他的累累伤痕，唐毅搂着他的腰，任由他亲着，感受着少飞的温柔怜惜。

月光下一双眷侣静静依偎，倾听着彼此的呼吸，唐毅轻轻抬起少飞的下巴，视线落在脸颊的划痕，用拇指轻抚，眼神中闪着歉意，  
“对不起...”他轻声说道，  
少飞摇摇头，把唐毅揽在怀里，手抚弄着他后脑的头发。  
“唐毅，今天发生的事你还记得么？”  
“我记得我从洗手间出来，闻到一股很浓的香味，突然就觉得浑身无力，倒在地上。”  
“香味？什么样的香味？”  
“好像是水仙花的味道，那个味道…我以前闻到过。”  
“真的吗？！在哪？”  
“在发现毕彭飞的后巷，但是当时的香味很淡，所以我也没太在意。”  
“…后来我感觉有人靠近，要把我带走，所以我开始挣扎，好像还下意识喊了你的名字...” 听到这里，少飞心疼地把唐毅搂的更紧，  
“...那个人突然打了我一拳，然后开始脱我衣服，我只能拼命反抗，趁他不注意打了你的电话，他听到电话里你的声音后就逃跑了。”  
“你有看到那个人的脸么？”  
唐毅摇头，“我当时昏昏沉沉，只隐约看到轮廓，我记得他好像穿了一身黑衣，带着黑色帽子，还有口罩，和上次后巷的那个人有些像...”少飞轻轻顺抚着唐毅的背安慰他，  
“没事了，都过去了...你现在很安全...有我呢...”  
唐毅困倦地闭上眼睛，少飞看着他的睡颜陷入沉思，他知道这件事还远没有结束。

翌日。少飞回到局里的第一件事就是和赵子他们核对线索。  
“阿飞，这是昨晚留到最后的宾客名单。”  
“谢啦。”  
少飞从头到尾浏览了一遍，并没有什么发现。  
“酒店的监控有查过吗？有没有留意到什么可疑人物？比如穿黑衣的。”  
“黑衣？没有哎，也没有发现什么可疑的地方。不过停车场的监控被破坏了...技术组的人正在抢修，看能不能还原画面。”  
“好，接下来对酒店的工作人员还有当晚已经离场的宾客进行排查，看看会不会有新发现。”  
“好哦。”赵子爽快地应着。  
“哦对了，毕彭飞的尸检结果出来了吗？”  
“嗯，今早化验科的同事有送来。”钰琦把报告递给少飞。  
“他是被勒死的，除了勒痕外没有其他伤痕，死前也没有挣扎的迹象，很有可能是昏迷中遇害，而且在他的鼻腔内检测出了大量的药剂残留，只是这种药剂的成分很罕见，和现有的数据库匹配不上，” 这个结果让少飞多少难掩失望，不过还是马上振作了精神，  
“好，辛苦啰～大家继续跟进。”

少飞拎着大包小包的菜回到家，发现门口停着一辆陌生的车，进到客厅时原本就摇摇欲坠的橙子从纸袋里跌落，少飞艰难的弯下腰准备去捡，却被一只手捷足先登，少飞看着眼前的人，愣了一下，  
是毕彭延…  
毕彭延把橙子放回袋子里，对少飞笑了笑，  
“你好，少飞，抱歉打扰了。”  
少飞礼貌的笑笑，视线随即看向站在他身后的唐毅，在等待一个回复。  
“少飞，彭延今天是来看我的。”  
“昨晚提前离开了，后来听说出事了我很担心。阿毅，看到你没事我就放心了。”唐毅对他笑笑。  
这笑容看的少飞心里有些发堵，却又有些责备自己的小心眼，所以立马转换态度，对毕彭延说道，  
“既然来了就留下来吃饭吧，我正好买了菜，今晚我煮。”说着转身准备去厨房，毕彭延忙叫住他，  
“不用了少飞，我晚上还有些事要回公司处理，我先走了。”  
说着出了门。  
唐毅上前把少飞手里的东西卸下来拿进厨房，少飞迟疑了一下还是开口，  
“唐毅，这几天局里会比较忙，明天开始我不能在家吃晚饭了。”  
“出什么事了么？”唐毅突然有些担心，  
“没有，只是最近案子太多处理不完，不要担心，没什么特别的事。”少飞安抚的摸了摸唐毅的手肘，  
“好，那你自己小心点，办完事早点回家。”  
“遵命～那你也要注意安全啊，加班就让Jack陪着你，千万不要一个人行事知道吗？”  
唐毅戳了戳少飞的脸，点头答应。

这是少飞跟踪毕彭延的第五天，依旧没有什么发现，这个人的日程极其规律，每天两点一线，连上下班都是雷打不动的朝九晚五。可那天毕彭延弯腰拾东西时，少飞分明看见他后颈处有两道明显的抓痕，等他起身，伤痕已经被衣领完美的遮挡。他没有确凿的证据证明这与唐毅受伤有什么联系，但那画面就是在脑海里挥之不去，直觉告诉他必须一探究竟。  
车开到十字路口时唐毅来电，  
“少飞，还在忙吗？什么时候回家？”  
少飞下意识看了看表，今天确实比以往晚了一些，家里的人估计担心了吧。  
“我在回去的路上了，怎么了？”  
“没什么，就…”  
“… …” 那边吞吞吐吐的，少飞不自觉地嘴角上扬，明知道他心里怎么想可还是忍不住诱他亲口承认，面对唐毅少飞有时候也是会使坏的，  
“有点想你…”  
听的人嘴角都咧到耳根了。这些天他每天早出晚归，两人连好好说会儿话的机会都少的可怜。  
“我快到了啦～还有，我也想…”  
话音未落，唐毅那头突然传来车子猛烈撞击的声音和轮胎与地面尖锐的摩擦声，紧接着是玻璃碎裂的声音，之后便陷入了死一般的寂静，他的心上剧烈的震了一下，呼吸因突然加速的心跳变得急促，  
“少飞？……少飞！！！”电话那端传来唐毅痛彻心扉的嘶吼。


End file.
